1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to insulation for buildings and, more particularly, to insulation members designed to reflect radiant heat energy. The radiant barrier may be used with or without traditional bulk insulation. The insulation members are provided in the form of corrugated boards having at least one reflective surface. The boards may be formed into five-sided trays that limit air flow and reflect radiant energy or may be formed into channels that fit over bulk insulation.
2. Background Information
A variety of building, both commercial and residential, would benefit from a radiant heat barrier disposed at the ceiling to reflect radiation energy. Such a radiant heat barrier will reduce energy costs. Most of these buildings have metal or wood ceiling supports. In wood frame construction, angled wood ceiling supports are called rafters while horizontal supports may be called joists. In other type of construction, the roof may be supported between trusses, beams, or a combination of all of these supports. Most wood-framed residential buildings constructed in the past few decades were constructed with insulated attics having rafters and joists spaced on standard centerlines. The insulation is typically disposed between the floor joists in the form of loose blown insulation or batts of rolled insulation. Although this insulation is effective to container heat transfer by conduction and convection, it does little to prevent heat transfer due to radiation. As energy prices rise, owners of such buildings desire an insulation member that may be used to reduce heat transfer attributable to radiation. Such members should be easy to install in existing construction.